Falling Snow, Fading Dream
by Ziur
Summary: Updated OneShot. Imagine if instead of just hearing about Kana's wedding from Ayame, Hatori was convinced to go to the wedding himself instead.


As with "Ethereal Thoughts", this story has been updated with improved grammar and structure...or at least I hope it has. =D

Claim not available thing: This ain't mine either. But wait! Once my novel is finished, if people like it and it gets big and stuff I will write fanfiction of my own creation! Then I will be able to claim it! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! But then it's not fanfiction...dammit!

A/N: In this, instead of hearing about Kana's wedding, Hatori is convinced to actually go to it instead.

OoOoO

"And what exactly will I accomplish from going?" an expressionless Hatori asked a nagging Ayame.

"Why, what else? You dash in there and sweep her off her feet! Take her from that man who she claims to love and show her what her heart truly holds! LOVE FOR YOU, HATORI!" exclaimed a silver-haired, snake eyed man throwing his arms around like crazy.

"No. I've already put her behind me. There's no need for us to go beyond friendship at this point."

"Well, she did send you an invitation. It would be rude to just not go. Especially if you're still friends as you say you are. And I'm sure that if she asked for a reason why you couldn't go you wouldn't tell her the truth would you. What kind of friend would you be then?" asked Shigure.

Hatori had been invited to stay for dinner after giving the inhabitants of Shigure's home their usual check-up. He, of course, had refused at first but somehow Shigure had found a way to guilt him into it. Although he wouldn't show it, he really couldn't stand seeing Tohru get sad at a denied offer for food. That girl had eyes bigger than saucers sometimes. It made Hatori wonder if he had stumbled upon a new syndrome or condition of some sort.

Either way, here he was drinking after-dinner tea with Shigure. Ayame had decided to 'drop in' for the night. The doctor could swear the man himself was an unfortunate syndrome altogether. After a while, Ayame had brought up the topic of Kana's wedding invitation which led to the current argument of whether or not he should go. The three had gone outside to speak in private for such a personal topic.

"I'll tell her I'm too busy watching over Akito. She knows as well as the rest of the Sohma's how demanding he can be." Hatori countered.

"Come now, do you really think she'll accept such an answer after all you've been through? How do you think she'll feel if you put your duties before the her? The woman you came to love so much!" Ayame asked making a scene.

"She doesn't remember any of that. I erased her memory a long time ago. To her, I'm nothing more than the doctor who helped her a bit in her career."

"But should you hold her in your arms, look into her eyes, and ask her to remember with that famous Hatori charm then she's bound to remember everything! No! Such memories of happiness can never be erased!" Ayame proclaimed. Aside from getting two very unconvinced looks from the other two, Ayame's little speech had accomplished nothing. "Well, one can always dream at least, can't they?"

"No." came the answer in unison.

XxXxX

How did they convince him into going thought Hatori. He was almost certain they would give up after two weeks. He underestimated their resolve when it came to what they _both _wanted him to do. Next time he should just say they have a horrible disease which can only be cured by cutting off their tongues. No, Shigure would never fall for it...well, maybe.

Second row, third seat from the walkway. A perfect view of her vowing to spend her life with someone else. Wonderful. Maybe if he didn't pay attention he could sit through it and not really notice anything. What could he possibly think of though? Medical records. Who did he need to keep track of?

"OH! She's so beautiful in that dress! Don't you think, hun?" "Yes, dear..."

_Koiji needs a lower dose of medicine. Perhaps a new prescription altogether. Speaking of new prescriptions, Hao needs something for that ear infection. Although I could swear it's all just in his head. Either way, he ne-_

"Lucky man, that guy. I'd kill for a chance to have met her." "Heh heh, I know. Maybe she has some friends she could introduce us to."

_Liang should probably come in for her examination this weekend. Her blood pressure was a bit low last time. A simple matter of-_

"They look so happy! I can't wait until I meet someone too..." "Like that would happen." "Hey!"

_We should bring Yue in and check his leg. Maybe the bone's-_

"Quickly! Take the pictures! They're almost done saying their vows!" "I'm going! I'm going!"

_Then there's..._

"Look! There's the kiss!" "Awwww!"

_And..._

"Quickly! Before they drive off!" "Oh, we'll see them at the party." "Come on!"

Hatori looked up to see the ceremony area being emptied out at a rapid rate. He got up himself and left as well. As he stepped out into the street the best man shook Hatori's hand and gave him the direction's to the party. Should he go? There was nothing for him there.

Walking over to his car he thought about it more. It _would _be rude to have gone to the wedding and not the party, but then again he also ignored the whole wedding period. That was fairly rude in itself. Well, it's not like she knew that part. He could say something came up with Akito, but he didn't like the concept of lying to her. He'll just put up with it for another few hours. He supposed he could just sit in a corner and wait it out too.

XxXxX

This was ridiculous, rude or not he was sick of waiting for the party to end. He was leaving. There was no point to this. Hatori rose from his seat in a back table and began to walk to a door. He picked up a few little bits of food along the way since he hadn't eaten before coming. Walking through the first pair of double glass doors he found himself on a side porch of the house. Well, he wasn't really in the mood to go hunting for the exit.

Hatori pulled a cigarette from one of his pockets, as well as a lighter, and lit it. He always thought it ironic for him to smoke since he knew all too well what it was doing to him but the nicotine did him good when he needed to relax. He leaned over the side and watched the uninteresting creatures of the backyard. All two of them, a pair of squirrels.

"Hey, you. Why are you out here?" came the cheery sounding question.

Yes, fate had it out for him alright. Oh well, he supposed this would probably be the last time he ever spoke to her. Might as well go along with it.

"I could ask the same of you." he responded.

"Worrying about you. You're the only one out here. Kinda suspicious, you know." she giggled slightly and Hatori couldn't resist letting a small smile come across his face. She could always make him smile with the least amount of effort.

"I had to get some fresh air and clear my thoughts." he said in a monotone way.

"Clear your thoughts? But you're always thinking! I don't think that's even possible." she crossed her arms and stared him down almost expecting him to rebel against her point. He wouldn't play along this time, though. Not anymore.

"No...I suppose not."

"Oh, you're no fun!" she exclaimed giving him a childish pout.

"No...I suppose not." he replied again letting the smile creep across his face again.

Kana stood next to him and leaned over the porch as well. She mimicked his posture and appearance making her look like a smaller female clone of him. He looked at her and she looked back. He waved an arm and she did as well. He let out a sigh and she did too, even in the same manner. Ok, maybe he would play one more game just for old time's sake.

He stood up strait and walked a bit and she followed his motions step by step. He moved about making strange and awkward arm movements and she did so in turn. An idea came to mind so he looked over at her making her look at him. He position himself in a certain path and she did as well where she was. Still looking at her, he took a few steps forward and she did as well starring back at him. A few more steps and he heard the small thud and laughed a bit as she walked into a pole.

"Ouch! No fair!" she cried holding the side of her head. She rubbed the sore spot with a smile on her face and walked back to where they were leaning over. He joined her and took up his spot. They just stood there looking out for a while. "How did you know what I was doing? More importantly, how to win?" she asked innocently.

"Hmm, I guess you could say I used to play that with a friend." he responded.

"Heh heh, you really don't seem like the kind to play games."

"I know."

They stood there silently just watching the nothingness before them. It felt strange, this was almost like back then. Hatori glanced over at her and admired how she looked from the side. She seemed so calm...so peaceful. He could almost swear he'd gone back in time for a bit. Her eyes suddenly lit up and he looked over to see what it was.

"Look! Snow!" she said pointing outwards towards the light flurry.

(A/N: Cue sappy Fruits Basket theme music. Hehe.)

Sure enough, a light blanket of snow was beginning to fall. Now he was sure it was a scene from his past. Fate didn't like him apparently.

"Hey...I bet you can't answer a riddle." she suddenly said.

Had he really erased that much? Oh well, he was ready this time around.

"Go ahead."

"When the snow melts, what does it become?" she asked. The way she asked it, the way her face looked. It was as if he were living it again. He supposed, technically, he was.

"Well, that's obvious."

"Oh really? What then?"

"It becomes spring, of course." he answered almost smugly.

She gawked at him in disbelief. She furrowed her eyebrows at him and looked very annoyed.

"How did you-? Now that's just not fair! How did you know?" she asked.

"A long time ago, someone very special to me asked me the same thing."

"Really? Someone special to Hatori? Mr. Serious?"

"Heh, yeah. She was very special to me, indeed. I never knew I could feel that happy. We were actually going to get married, or at least we hoped we could."

"Oh, that's so sweet. What happened?" she asked unaware of any of this.

"...I guess you could say she died. The woman I fell in love with is gone, never to return...but I suppose you just have live with these things." Hatori's monotone voice changed to a sorrowful one. It was something Kana had never heard before...or at least she thought she hadn't.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked..."

"It's alright. You should probably go inside now. You'll get a cold." he said in his normal tone.

"Yes, doctor!" she said trying to lighten the mood. She earned herself a smile before she disappeared into the house.

Hatori looked back out towards the falling snow remembering the Kana he knew. The Kana that loved him and enjoyed moments like these by his side. The Kana he would give anything to have back in his arms. He looked up to the sky instead and closed his eyes.

_Even though you are very much alive...the Kana I used to know and love is dead. Maybe I was just destined to be alone...Oh well, I guess only time will tell...I'm glad my prayer was answered and you found someone to make you happy...I suppose...that's enough for me to be happy too...that's what I'll go on believing...yeah...that's what I want to believe..._

OoOoO

Yay, I finished. Maybe I'll get back to the FF7 fic now. I hope I was able to catch Hatori a bit. Either way, I still like it. Reviews would be nice. Oh, and tell me what you thought of the game I made up between them. Hehe


End file.
